Bajo la lluvia
by xxxMavis Vermilionxxx
Summary: es una historia que relata la vida solitaria de law y como alguien la cambia por completo, al aparecer no solo insistentemente en sus sueños... mal resumen xD pasen y lean... ace x OC x law
1. Chapter 1

HOLA AQUÍ LES TRAIGO UNA HISTORIA DONDE MI PERSONAJE PRINCIPAL ES LAW *W* ¿Por qué? BUENO POR QUE ES HERMOSO Y PUNTO HAHAHA ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE…

.

.

.

-Law… ¿te gusta la lluvia?-.

Esa era una pregunta que rondaba cada noche en mis sueños, siempre estaba ahí, la figura de una mujer que miraba al horizonte, nunca volteaba a verme, siempre absorta en lo que había del otro lado de la ventana… despertaba y ella nunca había estado ahí, miraba alrededor de mi habitación para darme cuenta de que como cada mañana solo estaba yo…

Mi vida era normal, estudiaba medicina en la universidad más prestigiada del país, era uno de los grandes talentos más prometedores de todo el continente. Tenía una vida tranquila en un pequeño departamento cerca de la universidad, por el contrario de mis compañeros vivía solo y no me interesaba conseguir con quien compartir el alquiler… tenía una beca que me proporcionaba la escuela y trabajaba ayudando en el mejor hospital de la ciudad… siempre me mantuve en soledad, solo unos cuantos amigos que estudiaban alguna otra cosa y por ello casi nunca los veía… mi mejor amigo Luffy se veía conmigo cada fin de semana para con otros amigos ir a tomar un trago que se convertía en una noche de juerga… pero lo más significativo desde hacía ya un año era la vos de esa mujer… no entendía por qué la soñaba tan insistentemente… a veces me paso por la cabeza que era por el cansancio o porque mi subconsciente quiera crear o idealizar una mujer para mi, después de todo mis amigos ya habían encontrado una pareja Sanji estaba saliendo con Nami, Zoro bueno ese maldito había conseguido salir con su profesora Robin y el suertudo de Luffy se había envuelto en un amorío con Hanckok la chica más hermosa de toda la ciudad… pero ninguna como esa mujer de mis sueños… ¿Quién era ella?...

.

-Law… me encontré este cachorro, ¡es muy bonito! ¿Podemos quedárnoslo?... se llamara bepo-.

Después de un mes más mi sueño había avanzado, ahora esa chica tenía entre sus manos un cachorro de color blanco, su cabellera larga en color negro profundo caía con gracia sobre su espalda… no veía su rostro pero sin duda sabia que ella era hermosa… mentiría si dijera que todos esos días no me la pase inventándole un rostro, un nombre, el color de sus ojos… su sonrisa…

.

Por aquellos días una chica que iba a la misma universidad que Luffy, Monet era su nombre, me invito a salir… tome su propuesta y tuvimos una "cita" o al menos así le llamo ella, yo decidí que lo tomara del modo que le pareciera mejor… fuimos al cine y después a comer algo era un domingo por la tarde y una llovizna inesperada empezó a caer… Monet hiso un pequeño berrinche por la "cita" arruinada y a mí se me vino a la mente aquella pregunta –Law… ¿te gusta la lluvia?-.

Monet me trajo de inmediato de aquel pensamiento. –Law creo que debes llevarme a casa antes de que llueva más fuerte-. Me dijo para de inmediato pedir la cuenta en el restaurante, le pedí que me esperar en la entrada mientras compraba un par de paraguas en una tienda departamental que estaba frente el restaurante, regrese con ella y nos dirigimos hacia su casa… ella hablaba y hablaba como si no fuera a detenerse nunca, una chica muy hermosa y también muy inteligente, su conversación giraba en torno a literatura, arte contemporánea, hubiera sido tal vez un deleite hablar con esa mujer pero justo en esos momentos no podía disfrutar de aquella compañía…

-que desagradable-. Exclamo ella antes de llegar a su casa, al girar vi un pequeño cachorro cubierto de sangre, parecía recién nacido y probablemente algún otro perro lo había lastimado, tome del brazo a Monet y la apure a caminar a su casa, aquello la había animado demasiado pero en realidad quería dejar de verla de inmediato… no era una persona muy compasiva y eso todos lo saben pero en ese preciso instante me había molestado aquel comentario "que desagradable" era una expresión que describía lo que yo sentía al estar con esa mujer… -nos vemos, gracias por la tarde-. Me dijo con sus mejillas ruborizadas y tratando de buscar un beso, -por nada-. Me limite a decir mientras me habría paso para caminar por donde venia… camine rápidamente y para cuando me di cuenta ya estaba frente aquel cachorro, no entendida por qué hacia aquello pero lo levante del suelo, estaba mojado, temblando, parecía hambriento y para adornar el cuadro estaba gravemente lastimado, su herida no dejaba de sangrar. Me quite la chaqueta y lo envolví en ella comencé a correr a casa ahí tendría todo lo necesario para curarlo…

Cuando entre al departamento me apure a curar al cachorro, en poco tiempo ya estaba bien, empecé a limpiarlo un poco y a darle algo de leche, tengo que decir que aquel acto me pareció muy raro viniendo de mi… no me avergüenza decir que probablemente lo hubiera dejado morir, un perro en mi departamento no era algo que siquiera fuera a pensar algún día… pero cuando me di cuenta, cuando vi a ese pequeño cachorro descansando encima de una pequeña cama improvisada con una almohada, recordé algo mas… -Law… me encontré este cachorro, ¡es muy bonito! ¿Podemos quedárnoslo?... se llamara bepo-. Me acababa de dar cuenta que era idéntico al que ella sostenía en sus manos…

-te llamaras bepo-. Dije sin siquiera pensarlo mientras que lo acariciaba… ¡demonios! Yo haciendo esa clase de cosas… ¿Qué me estaba pasando?... para ser honesto conmigo no lo entendía, pero después de 30 minutos pensando y acariciando al cachorro me di cuenta que efectivamente se llamaría bepo y seria mi nuevo compañero de departamento… ¿Por qué?... bueno porque si él se materializo, esperaba con ansias que su dueña también lo hiciera…

Pasaron tres semanas desde que bepo estaba conmigo, por fortuna ya se había curado por completo y aunque me alegraba verlo bien ahora rondaba por todo el departamento jugueteando de un lado a otro, ya me había acostumbrado a su presencia incluso podía decir que me gustaba… Monet me había llamado varias veces y dejaba mensajes en la contestadora… insistía en que la llamara e incluso Luffy trato de darle una mano pidiéndome también que la llamara "no es una mala chica" me había dicho, yo no dije nada solo me limite a tomar mi bebida y el hiso lo mismo…

Un sábado por la noche llego tocando a mi puerta, acababa de darme una ducha y estaba un tanto fastidiado había tenido un largo día de trabajo, lo único que quería era acostarme a jugar videojuegos mientras que bepo dormía a mi lado. Cuando abrí ahí estaba, Monet vestida un tanto provocativa y una sonrisa de mosca muerta mirándome de arriba abajo, rodé los ojos mientras le habría totalmente la puerta y la invitaba a pasar a la sala…

-tu departamento es muy lindo-. Me dijo mientras tomaba asiento y yo caminaba a mi habitación para buscar una playera y una chaqueta para acompañarla a su casa

-¡vaya tu perrito es muy lindo!, ¿Cómo se llama?-. Suspire al pensar que era demasiado tonta para no notar que se trataba del cachorro de la última vez o demasiado hipócrita para fingir que aquello no había pasado…

-se llama bepo, vámonos te acompañare a casa-. Le dije fríamente mientras cargaba a bepo y lo ponía en el suelo, no me agradaba la idea de que esa chica lo tuviera entre sus manos después de todo recuerdo que dijo "que desagradable", si tanto como estar con ella…

.

.

Tomamos un autobús hacia la casa de Monet, después de todo mi departamento estaba más alejado de su hogar… una vez más esa chica continuo hablando tratando de hacerme platica o decir algo que quizá la hiciera quedar conmigo… me di cuenta y no sé si por lastima o empatía solo por esa vez le seguí la corriente… llegamos hasta su casa y una vez mas mientras se ruborizaba se acerco a mí en busca de un beso, se coloco sobre sus puntas y por esta vez deje que me besara… sus labios eran húmedos y ella un tanto torpe, el beso termino a los pocos segundos y mientras ella flotaba en una fantasía, me despedí marchándome de ese lugar…

.

.

.

.

BUENO AQUÍ LES DEJO MI PRIMER CAPITULO, NO ESTOY MUY SEGURA DE CONTINUAR LA HISTORIA VERE QUE TAL LE VA Y SI NO PUES ASI LA DEJARE, LES INVITO A DEJARME SUS COMENTARIOS PARA SABER QUE TAL LES ESTA PARECIENDO LA HISTORIA HAHA BUENO AUNQUE AHUN LE QUEDA MUCHO POR DELANTE n.n DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS Y COMO SIEMPRE GRACIAS POR LEER!


	2. Chapter 2

HOLISSS MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS DE VERDAD! BUENO AQUÍ LES TRAIGO EL NUEVO CAPITULO DE ESTA HISTORIA ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y ME DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS UNA VES MAS ANIMANDOME A SEGUIR CON LA HISTORIA…

.

.

.

.

Caminaba un poco abatido en dirección a mi departamento, estaba un poco molesto… un tanto triste a decir verdad. En mi profesión es lamentable cuando ves morir a personas que bien sabias tenían una vida por delante, ese día particularmente había muerto un niño de 7 años debido a una enfermedad desconocida que no se pudo detectar a tiempo. Si bien siempre he sabido que la vida es compleja y tiene sus altibajos, consideraba esos los "malos" días de trabajo. Era de noche y para mal o bien no tenía mucho ánimo de llegar a casa, creo que aquellos días era cuando mas sentía la soledad de mi vida y me cuestionaba acerca de mi felicidad. Digo; el pensar que solo estaba tirando mi vida a la basura con estudios y trabajo solamente, no sabía claramente si aquello me daba la felicidad o necesitaba algo mucho más personal… me detuve en un parque en el centro de la ciudad, uno de tantos lugares concurridos por aquellas parejas que buscan la oscuridad de la noche, cada uno absorto en su mundo de enfermiza pasión. Me senté en una de las bancas y dirigí mi mirada a una de las fuentes más cercanas, coloque mis manos en la nuca relajándome un poco y me dispuse a poner en orden mis ideas.

"mierda" escuche el quejido de una mujer que se sentaba bruscamente a mis espaldas azotando lo que parecía un folder a su lado, no voltee a verla y seguro ella tampoco a mí.

"¿un mal día?" le pregunte un tanto gracioso al pensar que aquella mujer y yo teníamos la misma situación.

"pésimo… ¿Qué tal el tuyo?" me pregunto después de soltar una pequeña risa, acababa de darme cuenta que era la primera vez en años que alguien me preguntaba cómo estaba mi día y a decir verdad fue muy extraño.

"he tenido mejores" le conteste mientras tomaba una posición más cómoda recargándome totalmente en la banca.

"y que lo digas… rechazaron mi solicitud de empleo porque según soy estudiante y no requieren personal de medio tiempo, malditos imbéciles puedo hacer en una hora lo que ellos hacen en dos días, además que clase de jodido mundo es este donde el maldito taxista trata de meterte mano y por si todavía no me habían jodido lo suficiente estos malditos tacones me lastiman los pies" comento soltando una pequeña carcajada de resignación, no sabía porque me estaba contando eso, solo éramos dos extraños que habían coincidido en un lugar, ni siquiera nos habíamos visto cara a cara, nos dábamos la espalda y pero aquel comentario basto para que aquella mujer se ganara un poco de mi simpatía

"soy estudiante de medicina y hace unas horas vi morir a un niño, se que la muerte es algo natural pero…" "es difícil para ti que tratas de salvar sus vidas… debes de sentir impotencia en esas ocasiones" concluyo mi frase probablemente mejor de lo que yo lo hubiera hecho

"es difícil" afirme lanzando un suspiro pesado…

"no te preocupes, así como hay días malos, hay días buenos donde podrás ayudar a tantos como puedas y es lógico que en ocasiones no se pueda hacer nada… pero para eso eres medico debes de agotar las posibilidades y dar lo mejor de ti" trataba de animarme, a decir verdad una sonrisa se formo en mis labios, ella podía entenderme un poco aunque no me conociera y eso es algo que pocos logran.

"lo sé pero ya sabes, las personas siempre quieren creer en los milagros" le dije pensando en todas esas veces que se logro salvar una vida y era cuando rápidamente le daban las gracias a dios hablando de sus "milagros"… la verdad siempre he pensado que un poco antes que a dios había que darle las gracias a todas esas personas que hicieron lo necesario para ayudar a salvar esa vida ya sean doctores, enfermeras…

"los milagros solo existen para las personas que luchan por ellos, si alguien no tiene ganas de sobrevivir nadie podrá ayudarlo y si debes morir ni dios podría salvarte… pero si quieres vivir así ocurriese lo mas bizarro tu corazón seguirá latiendo y estarás bien, entonces podrás decir que tu eres de esas personas que escaparon de la muerte" era verdad, ella tenía razón… hablaba puramente en sentimientos, me di cuenta que tenía un corazón enorme y seguro era una persona noble. Era una de esas personas que tienen una apreciación, sensibilidad y comprensión de la vida llena de compasión e inquietudes. Claramente era una mujer que había pasado por sufrimiento, perdida y derrota… tal vez fue todo eso lo que llamo mi atención en ella, esa mujer que estaba abriendo sus sentimientos y pensamientos a un desconocido, probablemente al pensar que no sabía quién era, que tal vez no volvería a verme nunca jamás en su vida y eso me hacía pensar que tendría algunos aspectos en común con mi personalidad. Tengo que decir que en ese instante quise ponerme de pie y mirarla, saber de quién se trataba pero sabía que si lo hacía rompería aquel hilo que por breves instantes nos estaba uniendo.

"entonces creo que los dos estamos jodidos" le dije sonriendo aunque sabía que ella no podía verme

"lo estamos" afirmo lanzando un suspiro ahogado entre sus risas.

"¿Cómo te llamas?" recién me formulaba esa pregunta que tanto había estado esperando

"Law… ¿tu?" le pregunte vacilando un poco…

"…" escuche como exhalaba aire para contestarme cuando su teléfono empezó a sonar, "lo lamento tengo que irme fue un placer" me dijo mientras se paraba rápidamente y pasaba corriendo frente a mi "me llamo Annet" me grito sin detenerse y sin voltear a verme… y fue ahí cuando la vi correr que se hicieron mil conexiones en mi cabeza… ese era su cabello y claro ¡su malita vos! Me maldije una y otra vez, no pude bajarme de imbécil al darme cuenta muy tarde, me levante lo más rápido que pude después de mi reacción y corrí tras de ella… la tuve tan cerca y no pude verla, tocarla. Perdí la oportunidad de tenerla frente a mí y besarla como siempre quise en mis noches de insomnio.

Cruce el parque corriendo, tratando de alcanzarla, solo podía ver su cabellera larga ondeando por la ligera brisa… puta madre esta vez mi sueño se me estaba escapando literalmente. No podía soportar mi frustración y si no la alcanzaba nunca me lo perdonaría…

En cuanto doble la esquina alcance a ver como se subía a un mustang rojo que alguien más conducía, suspire hondo y le di un fuerte golpe a la pared más cercana, camine a casa un tanto resignado… pero cuando al menos sabia su nombre, se llamaba Annet, probablemente 1.60 quitándole un poco de la altura de los tacones, cabello lacio y negro casi a la cintura, estudiante y ya no sabía nada mas de ella…

.

.

Me senté en el suelo fuera de mi habitación mientras acariciaba a bepo, repasaba en mi mente cada una de las palabras que me dijo, cada segundo desde que se sentó a mis espaldas… lo repasaba una y otra vez indefinidamente. Cerré los ojos concentrándome en cada detalle que pude ver en ella, una blusa de manga larga de color azul, unos jeans negros al igual que sus zapatos, de su hombro colgaba una bolsa de color morado marca converse… y era todo, sabia tan poco quizá no sabía nada… quería saberlo todo.

.

Desde aquel día me había montado un millón de escenarios y de posibles reacciones que hubiera tenido al cruzarme con ella cara a cara en ese preciso instante… aquello que no pude decirle se fue transformando poco a poco en insomnio, ya no me concentraba de la misma manera… a mitad de una clase de la nada me maldecía mentalmente por idiota… tomaba mis cosas y simplemente me marchaba del aula, aquello que se me esfumo ese día se convirtió en destiempo, en la nostalgia de pensar en aquel momento… cada noche iba al mismo parque esperando volver a topármela por casualidad, pero solo caía en frustración al darme cuenta de que no aparecería… en esas noches sentado en aquella banca me di cuenta de que había malgastado mi vida en amores vacios, en amores baratos… me di cuenta de todo el tiempo mal invertido… ahora sabia que quería conocer una mujer que me hiciera sentir y me hiciera vibrar… quería que fuera ella pero después de tantas semanas entendí que quizá en el vacio de mi soledad el destino no tenia deseos de juntarnos, tal vez una fuerza bastante cruel pensaba que con el simple obsequio de un momento fugas me podría conformar… pero simplemente me negaba a hacerlo.

"¿Monet?"

"¡Law que gusto que me llames de nuevo!" fue la vos que marco una nueva etapa de mi vida… o al menos eso creía yo…

.

.

.

ESPERO QUE LES GUSTARA, DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS QUIERO SABER SUS OPINIONES Y RECOMENDACIONES. SI TIENEN ALGUNA IDEA DIGANME Y VEMOS QUE HACER… CUIDENSE Y GRACIAS POR LEER…


End file.
